fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Butlerovium
| saurian_name = Rikcohelaim (Ri) /'ri•cō•hē•lām/ | systematic_name = Unquadbium (Uqb) /'ün•kwod•bē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Butlerovium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Abeggium | right_element = Dumasium | particles = 539 | atomic_mass = 388.2167 , 644.6490 yg | atomic_radius = 140 , 1.40 | covalent_radius = 163 pm, 1.63 Å | vander_waals = 171 pm, 1.71 Å | nucleons = 385 (142 }}, 243 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.71 | nuclear_radius = 8.69 | half-life = 23.754 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Mw | electron_notation = 142-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 48, 20, 10, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.68 | ion_energy = 707.2 , 7.329 | electron_affinity = 52.9 kJ/mol, 0.548 eV | molar_mass = 388.217 / | molar_volume = 67.201 cm /mol | density = 5.777 }} | atom_density = 1.55 g 8.96 cm | atom_separation = 481 pm, 4.81 Å | speed_sound = 2427 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Brownish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1088.22 , 1958.79 815.07 , 1499.12 | boiling_point = 2244.17 K, 4039.51°R 1971.02°C, 3579.84°F | liquid_range = 1155.96 , 2080.72 | liquid_ratio = 2.06 | triple_point = 1088.20 K, 1958.76°R 815.05°C, 1499.09°F @ 175.38 , 1.3155 | critical_point = 4253.62 K, 7656.51°R 3980.47°C, 7196.84°F @ 32.1621 , 317.417 | heat_fusion = 10.736 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 220.323 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05656 /(g• ), 0.10181 J/(g• ) 21.959 /(mol• ), 39.526 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.65 Absolute: 1.56 | atom_abund = 3.15 }} Butlerovium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Bu and 142. Butlerovium was named in honor of (1828–1886), who developed the theory of . He also incorporated s into structure formulae. This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadbium (Uqb) or simply element 142. Butlerovium is the last element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Butlerovium has 142 s, 243 s, and 142 s in atoms, with protons and neutrons making up the nucleus at its center while electrons revolve around the nucleus. Butlerovium has two electrons occupying in the , consistent with being the second element of the dumaside series in f-block. However, the g-orbital is not yet completed as it needs two more to complete the orbital. Due to due to , there are two electrons in the d-orbital and two in the outermost p-orbital. The electron configuration according to is Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p and the electron notation is 142-8-24. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , butlerovium has no s. The longest-lived is Bu with a of 23.75 seconds. It s to Mw by emitting two -16 nuclei plus 32 neutrons. Two other isotopes have half-lives of at least a second: Bu (4.24 seconds) and Bu (2.49 seconds). Like most other elements, butlerovium has s, the most stable is Bu (t½ = 4.57 min). Chemical properties and compounds Butlerovium's is 1.68 and has s ranging from +1 to +6, with +4 and +6 being most common. There are oxides of butlerovium: BuO, BuO or BuO , formed when metal exposes to the air rich in . Butlerovium can react readily with s and s. Examples of halides are BuCl , BuF , BuBr, and BuI. Butlerovium can form aqueous solutions such as sulfate (BuSO ) and nitrate (BuNO ). Other compounds include BuS, BuP, and BuN. Physical properties Butlerovium is a brownish gray brittle solid metal at (77°F) that shows brown luster. The (same as in value) is 388.22 g/mol, while its is 67.20 cm /mol. Dividing molar mass by molar volume yields a density of 5. g/cm , slightly denser than the densest planet in our solar system –– . The average separation between butlerovium atoms is 481 pm (4.81 Å) and there are nine sextillion atoms in one cubic centimeter of metal. Its liquid state ranges from 1499°F (1088 K) to 3580°F (2244 K). The amounts of energy absorbed causing phase transitions are related to its phase points. Its is 10.7 kJ/mol while its is 220.3 kJ/mol, meaning that it requires 22 times more energy for boiling to convert from liquid to gas than converting from solid to liquid. It releases exactly the same amounts of energy upon reversing phase transitions. Occurrence It is almost certain that butlerovium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of butlerovium in the universe by mass is 4.65 , which amounts to 1.56 kilograms or about masses worth of butlerovium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of butlerovium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bu. : + + 35 n → Bu : + + 26 n → Bu Category:Lavoisides